Dimension Girls
by pendulumprincess
Summary: Vier Mädchen finden die Dimensionalen Drachen in Ghost Rare auf einem Flohmarkt und bekommen sie von der alten Dame geschenkt und werden zu ihren erfundenen OCs. In der Welt von Arc V finden sie Liebe und stehen inmitten des Plots das sie nun verändern...
1. Chapter 1

Hannah (ist mein alternativer Name) war auf einen Flohmarkt als sie eine ganz seltene Karte entdeckte. Es war Glasflügel-Synchro Drache. _Wie kommt Glasflügel auf einen Flohmarkt? Er ist doch noch ganz neu_ ,dachte sie. Die Karte war in Ghost Rare. "Wieviel kostet sie?"fragte sie den Verkäufer,eine alte Dame. "Ich schenke sie dir", sagte die Dame. "Aber..."sagte Hannah, aber die Dame ssagte: „Ich bestehe darauf. Ich weiß dass sie gut in deinen Händen ist. Und ich weiß du wirst damit schöne Dinge erleben." Sie zwinkerte. Hannah sah die Karte an. Sie war im guten Zustand, als sei sie wie neu. Als sie jedoch aufsah um sich zu bedanken, war die Dame weg. "Nanu? Wo ist sie?" fragte Hannah. Dann ging sie nach Hause und sah sich dabei immer noch die Karte an. Dann als sie in ihrem Zimmer war fing die Karte an grün zu leuchten. Ihr fielen plötzlich Worte ein die ihr nie eingefallen wären. "Synchro! Metamorphosis~! "sagte sie und die Karte leuchtete komplett grün und Hannah warf sie auf dem Boden. Dort vergrößerte sich die Karte. "Ein Portal? Ist es etwa ein Portal nach Synchro?"fragte Hannah. Dann schaute sie ernst und sprang rein. Ihre Kleidung und Frisur änderte sich, dabei waren grüne Ringe im Hintergrund. Ihre Frisur wurde zu einem seitlichen Bauernzopf und bekamen ein lilafarbenes Ombre. Ihre Kleidung änderte sich zu dem Schuloutfit der Duell-Akademie und bekam eine Duel-Disk. Dann wurde alles um sie schwarz.

"Hey,wach auf!" sagte eine männliche Stimme und eine Hand schüttelte sie. "Yugo! Du sollst sie nicht so schütteln!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. "Sorry,Rin",sagte die männliche. Dann wachte Hannah auf. Sie sah Yugo und Rin! *Das heißt ich bin noch vor ihrer Entführung hergekommen*,dachte Hannah. "Wie heißt du?"fragte Yugo. "Ich bin Rizumu Shirabe! Zu deinen Diensten!" sagte Hannah, zwinkerte und salutierte scherzhaft.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! Hab schon wieder gewonnen! „sagte Zelda und Shun seufzte. "So werde ich nie besser", sagte er und deaktivierte seine Duel Disk, als die Monster verschwanden. "Ach komm, du hast Deneb zerstört! Das ist mal was!" sagte Zelda und deaktivierte ihre. "Ich glaub wir werden nie so Ruri finden... oder?" sagte Shun. "Was faselst du da?!" fragte Zelda geschockt. "Natürlich werden wir Ruri finden! Wo ist Yuto denn eigentlich?" "Der ist nach Standard", sagte Shun. _Ohoh, das sieht nicht gut aus; ich glaube es wird nicht wehtun wenn ich den Plot ein wenig ändere... oder...?_ dachte die grauhaarige. "Ich muss etwas kurz eerledigen", sagte Zelda. "Klar, pass auf dich auf", sagte Shun und Zelda nahm die Karte die sie von der alten Dame bekommen hat. Die Karte leuchtete lila und Zelda warf sie auf dem Boden worauf sie sich vergrößerte. Sie sprang rein und schon war sie bei dem Duell. Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht berserk geworden. "Yuto! Hör auf! Das ist nicht Ruri's Entführer!"rief Zelda. "Der Typ ist aus Synchro, nicht aus Fusion!" "Na endlich klärt ihn jemand auf", seufzte der andere. Es war ganz klar dass es Yugo war. Doch dann leuchtete ein Feld grün und jemand anderes tauchte auf. "Yugo! Das ist nicht Rin's- Zelda?" fragte das Mädchen die gerade aufgetaucht ist. "Rizu?"fragte die Angesprochene.

"Zelda! Bist du okay?" fragte Shun als er ankam. "Klar, ich hab gerade Yuto das Leben gerettet", sagte Zelda. "Nein,Zelda,wir", sagte Rizu. "Ja, wie auch immer", sagte die grauhaarige Sternritter-Duellantin.

Später gingen die vier mit Yuya (er war ja dort als das passiert ist) in die Youshow. Zu Rizus und Zeldas Überraschung war Riza dort. "Wie ist es gekommen dass Yuto nicht in Yuyas Körper gekommen ist?" fragte Riza. "Ganz einfach, wir haben Yutos und Yugos Missverständnis ausgebügelt", sagte Rizu. "Und dadurch Yutos Schicksal und den Plot geändert", sagte Zelda. "Zum Glück sind wir gekommen bevor sie Berserk waren", sagte Rizu. "Als Autistin hasse ich auch Missverständnisse." "Was ist denn eine Autistin?" fragte Yuto. "Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht so genau", sagte Rizu worauf alle Anwesenden außer Rizu umfallen. _**(A/N:orry ich liebe das mit dem allgemeinen Umfallen xD)**_ "Naja,Autistin hin oder her,du müsstest bestimmt eine gute Duellantin sein",sagte Yuya. "Und deswegen fordere ich dich zu einem Action-Duell heraus!" *Ehhhh? Aber ich komm noch nicht mit meinem Deck klar*,dachte Rizu. "Na gut,wenn du ein Action-Duell willst dann kriegst du eins!" sagte Rizu. "Aber du musst wissen, ich komm noch nicht ganz mit meinem Deck klar." "Ist okay,versuchs einfach!" sagte Yuya. "Hast du eine Feldkarte, die ich nutzen kann?" fragte Yuzus Vater. "Klar! Hier", sagte Rizu und holte eine Karte raus. Sie hieß "Märchenhafter Ballsaal". Also aktivierte Yuzus Vater die Karte und ein Ballsaal mit Rosenranken um die Säulen erschien. "Wow, das Feld sieht wirklich gänsehauthaft aus!" sagte Futoshi. "Wie im Märchen!" sagte Ayu. "Duell!" riefen Yuya und Rizu.

"Ich wusste dass ich verliere", sagte Rizu als ihre LP auf 0 sanken. "Aber deine Märchenhafte Eiskönigin Elsa ist sehr beeindruckend!" sagte Yuya. "Danke, Buntauge ist auch cool", sagte Rizu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Und nun beschwör ich noch..."sagte May, aber Yuuri unterbrach sie mit: „Kitten, du kannst nur einmal pro Zug eine Normalbeschwörung machen." "Ups, sorry", sagte May. Auch sie war durch eine ganz bestimmte Karte in Fusion gelandet und war nun zwei Wochen dort. Sie hatte sich entschlossen Ruri und Rin zu befreien und so den Plot zu ändern. Das kann sie aber nur machen wenn es Nacht ist. Sie musste auf Yuuri allerdings aufpassen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich dem lila-pinkhaarigen sehr zugezogen. Vor allem wegen dem Spitznamen "Kitten". Dann war es Nacht und alle schliefen. Bis auf May. Sie schnappte sich die Schlüssel von Ruri und Rin und befreite sie. Die drei liefen raus und May aktivierte die Karte. Die Karte leuchtete türkisgrün und vergrößerte sich worauf May sich draufstellte und sich ihr Akademieoutfit in ein ganz normales verwandelte. Dann nutzte sie es noch einmal um mit Ruri und Rin nach Standard zu gehen.

"Warum befreist du uns? Du bist doch aus Fusion!" sagte Ruri. "Ich bin nicht die, die ihr denkt zu sein", sagte May und nahm sie zur Youshow mit. "Ruri? Bist du es?" fragte Shun. "Ja, Dummkopf", sagte Ruri. _Und schon wieder wurde der Plot verändert_ , dachte Rizu. "Danke dass du sie befreit hast", sagte Shun zu May. _Wenn er wüsste,_ dachte May.

Ein Chaos war in der Akademie ausgebrochen. Zwei Gefangene sind geflohen,und einige vermuteten dass ein Verräter in ihren Reihen ist. Doch es gab noch einen Verräter in ihren Reihen. _Nicht schlecht, Kitten, ich hatte eigentlich schon vorgehabt sie zu befreien, aber du hast es schon gemacht_ , dachte derjenige. Ja, es war Yuuri. Seit May in der Akademie war, hatte Yuuri einen Lichtblick bekommen und hat sich obendrein in sie verliebt. Er hat es nur nie zugegeben und hat sie immer geneckt. Also ging er ganz ruhig durch die Gänge während die Akademie-Soldaten panisch durch diese rennen. "Yuuri-sama, wie können Sie nur so ruhig sein wenn alle Panik haben?" fragte einer von ihnen Yuuri. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich hole sie schon wieder",sagte Yuuri und lächelte. (Sein Lächeln ähnelt sich dann Gins von Bleach.) "Dann machen Sie bitte schnell! Reo-sama ist sehr wütend!" sagte der Soldat. Also ging Yuuri raus, aktivierte seine Duel-Disk und seine Dimensionskarte. Und schon war er verschwunden.


End file.
